Fashion Flipper
X A Fashion Flipper is a weekly It Girl game in which one can win various prizes, including a diamong, xp, cash, 1 clothes item and energy/confidence bonuses. You get a free flip when you complete a challenge which the game asks, for example, increase specific hotness, buy 7 jackets, 7 skirts, win 2 nightlife parties, search 12 stores which sell classy casual clothes, etc. A Fashion Flipper consists of 4 x 4 grid and refreshes every week. The grid contains: 5 Cash prizes 6 XP prizes 1 Diamond 1 Clothes item (usually changes every week) 1 Life Coach Whistle 1 Zing! Energy 1 Double Espresso Shot In one week you can use only 7 daily flips & 6 flips by 3, totally 13 flips weekly. USEFUL TIP 1: The flips that one wins one week can be carried onwards to the next week! They do NOT get lost when the flipper refreshes for the next week. USEFUL TIP 2: If you wish to open ALL prizes in one week, try saving some flips for the next week from current week. You need to carry on at least 3 flips and complete both daily and weekly flips so that you can open all 16. USEFUL TIP 3: If you go to the Cruise and Las Vegas, the Flipper icon disappears. However, if you undertake the challenge in any of these districts, you still get it counted. If you go to another district's shop, the icon reappears in the left side. So do not be alarmed. :) ''Known Day Challenges: #SHOPOHOLIC CHALLENGE - Buy 17 new garments of any kind; #Kiss your boyfriend 2 times; # OUTDOOR PARTY CHALLENGE - Win any two outdoor parties. # -clothes category- STORE CHALLENGE - Completely search 2 stores that sell -clothes category- party chlotes ''Known Week Challenges: #GIVE 'EM HERE CHALLENGE - Accept any 20 gifts from your friends; #CASUAL HIP SEARCH CHALLENGE - Completely search 12 stores that sell casual hip party clothes. # MEGA CLOSET CHALLENGE - Increase your closet bonus by 15 ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201884.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000425.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000424.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000422.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000541.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000558.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000557.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000562.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011120.jpg It Girl Game Facebookk Crowdstar Image 000000567.jpg It Girl Game Facebookkk Crowdstar Image 000000568.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011125.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011139.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011140.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011132.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000574.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000581.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000587.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000588.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000593.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000590 (2).jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011144.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011158.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011159.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011160.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011161.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011174.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011170.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011169.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000595.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011195.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011204.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011205.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000614.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000615.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011276.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011277.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011284.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011298.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011327.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011347.jpg ItGirl Game Item Oof Interest Star Imports December 2011327.jpg ItGirl Game Itemmm of Interest Star Imports December 2011405.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011463.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011464.jpg Category:Community Category:It Girl Category:Facebook Game Category:Fashion Flipper Category:Diamonds Category:Incomplete Article